Aku Bersedia!
by Zang Bluetterfly
Summary: "Masalahnya, ada tidak yang mau dan rela menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?" ujar Ukitake lembut. "Saya mau menghabiskan waktu dengan Anda!" Semua kepala terarah pada shinigami kecil yang dengan lantang mengikrarkan kesediaannya bersama Ukitake.


**Aku Bersedia****!**

**Summary:**

"**Masalahnya, ada tidak yang mau dan rela menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?" ujar Ukitake ringan. "Saya mau menghabiskan waktu dengan Anda!" Semua kepala, baik yang berambut maupun yang botak, terarah pada shinigami kecil yang dengan lantang mengikrarkan kesediaannya bersama Ukitake.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan milik saya. **

**Warning : Timeline di Bleach lumayan tricky, seperti di KKM, begitu pula honorifix yang dipakai. Anggap saja masih untung saya tidak menulis Kangmas Ukitake dan Dik Rukia. Karena itu, selamat membaca cerita ini apa adanya.**

.-.-.

"Momo, aku jatuh cinta."

Bola mata Momo Hinamori nyaris keluar dari rongganya. "J-jatuh cinta?" gadis itu terbata, terkesima dengan pengakuan Rukia. Di depannya, seorang shinigami berperawakan kecil berambut hitam sedang mengangguk-angguk dengan penuh semangat.

"He eh, aku jatuh cinta. Cinta yang benar-benar cinta," tambah Rukia berapi-api. Wajahnya berbinar riang dan matanya berkilau.

Barulah Momo mengerti alasan mengapa Rukia menyeretnya ke lapangan di belakang Divisi 13, tempat yang sepi dan senyap. "Sebentar, Rukia. Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya di kantormu atau kantorku saja?" potong Momo heran.

Rukia memutar matanya. "Pernah dengar dinding punya telinga, kan? Aku tak mau ada yang menguping curhatku," katanya memberi alasan. "Lebih enakan di sini, hanya dikelilingi pepohonan. Kita bisa melihat siapa yang datang ke arah sini."

Dalam hati, Momo meragukan alasan yang dipaparkan Rukia. Bukankah malah mencurigakan, curhat dan bisik-bisik di antara pohon-pohon daripada ngobrol biasa mencurahkan rahasia di kantor? Siapa tahu tidak hanya dinding yang bertelinga. Tumbuhan juga bisa!

Akhir-akhir ini Momo dan Rukia semakin akrab. Berada di lingkungan kerja yang didominasi oleh kaum adam kadang bisa membuat batin tertekan. Bukannya para shinigami berjenis kelamin pria itu tidak bisa diajak curhat. Tapi, memang ada beberapa hal yang lebih nyaman didiskusikan dengan sesama wanita, terutama yang meyangkut asmara. Untungnya, dua shinigami wanita itu klop, nyambung dalam obrolan, nyambung pula dalam berbagi cerita.

Rukia agak sebal ceritanya terpotong, namun melihat Momo terdiam, moodnya kembali cerah. "Kami sudah lama dekat, tapi baru saja aku merasakan debaran ini," lanjut Rukia. Untuk menekankan perasaan yang dimaksud, dia mengayunkan tangannya dan menempelkannya di dada kecilnya.

Momo hanya mengangguk. Dia sadar bahwa menyela Rukia sekali lagi bisa saja membuat temannya itu jengkel dan tidak jadi meneruskan ceritanya. Yang artinya Momo tidak akan tahu siapa pria yang disukai Rukia.

_'...sudah lama dekat...'_ Otak Momo berpikir cepat. Jika sudah lama dekat, orang yang dimaksud boleh jadi juga dikenal gadis bercepol satu itu.

"Kami akrab," tambah Rukia, senyum di wajahnya semakin lebar.

_'...akrab...'_ Nah, lingkupnya bisa dipersempit. Sejauh yang diketahuinya, hanya sedikit pria yang akrab dengan Rukia.

"Aku tersentuh saat tahu dia rela melanggar perintah Kapten Yamamoto yang akan mengeksekusiku," imbuh Rukia.

Hoho, teka-tekinya mulai jelas. Dulunya ada dua pemuda yang berusaha menyelamatkan Rukia. Ada beberapa sih, tapi yang mempunyai kans untuk jadi obyek cinta-cintaan Rukia hanya dua.

"Orangnya cakep lagi, hihi," Rukia terkikik genit. Wajahnya berseri-seri, tawanya sama dengan remaja belasan tahun yang sedang kasmaran.

Cakep mana, Ichigo Kurosaki atau Renji Abarai?

"Dan kharismatik," dua penggal kata itu diucapkan dengan nyaris terengah-engah. Jelas sekali Rukia adalah shinigami yang sedang kasmaran dan terkagum-kagum dengan pria itu.

Momo tiba-tiba curiga. Sebentar, kharismatik? Ichigo dan Renji memang shinigami berkemampuan hebat, tapi menurutnya masih belum mencapai taraf kharismatik. "Ehm, Rukia, siapa pria yang kau maksud ini?" tanyanya akhirnya, perasaannya tidak enak. _Sudah lama akrab, tampan, dan berkharisma?_

"Kapten Ukitake," jawab Rukia kalem sekaligus tersipu.

Momo berdiri mendadak saking kagetnya. "Ukitake?" serunya nyaring, tak percaya. Barulah ketika Rukia menempelkan telunjuk kurusnya di bibir dengan kesal, Momo duduk kembali di rerumputan. "Sepertinya aku salah dengar," hiburnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, telingamu menangkap kata-kataku dengan jelas dan benar, kok. Aku memang naksir Kapten Ukitake," ujar Rukia meyakinkan.

Momo termangu. Dari sekian banyak pria, shinigami maupun sang remaja _substitute_ _shinigami_, tidak mungkin kan Rukia menjatuhkan cintanya pada pria berambut putih yang usianya jauh lebih tua darinya? Yang lebih pantas jadi, erm, ayahnya?

"Mungkin itu bukan cinta, Rukia. Barangkali kau hanya kagum pada Kapten Ukitake," tutur Momo agak sangsi. Dia kenal dengan perasaan yang dialami Rukia. Dulu dia juga kagum pada mantan kaptennya.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, membuat rambutnya berayun-ayun menampar wajahnya. "Aku yakin seratus persen bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya," ujar Rukia mantap. Dulu dia menyangka ada perasaan khusus pada mendiang Kaien, tapi setelah beberapa lama dan kemudian menelaah, Rukia tidak ragu lagi menyatakan bahwa itu hanya perasaan kagum. Berbeda pada Ukitake, Rukia yakin kapten itu adalah _the one, Mr. Right_ yang selama ini dicarinya.

Dalam imajinasi Momo, bunga mawar besar-besar beterbangan di sekeliling Rukia, seperti dalam komik-komik shoujo yang kerap dibacanya. Rukia meraih tangannya Momo. Gadis yang sedang mabuk kepayang itu berbisik dramatis, "Belum pernah aku merasakan perasaan seindah ini," kata Rukia serius, matanya menerawang. "Kau sahabatku, makanya aku mempercayakan rahasia besar ini padamu."

Momo hanya bisa mengangguk, tidak tahu lagi kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas Rukia.

.-.-.

"Kemampuanmu membasmi hollow tidak usah diragukan lagi, Rukia. Misi-misimu semakin sempurna, nyaris tanpa cacat. Bahkan kemarin-kemarin kau sukses mengalahkan arrancar," puji Ukitake sore itu ketika Rukia baru saja kembali dari _Real World_ melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Terima kasih, Kapten," sahut Rukia, terpana memandang Ukitake. Matanya tak lepas dari pria menjulang yang berjalan di sampingnya. Bagi Rukia, wajah rupawan Byakuya yang terkenal tak ubahnya seperti cahaya lilin yang berkelip redup dibandingkan wajah tampan Ukitake. Ugh!

Sadar ada sepasang mata yang mengamatinya, Ukitake menunduk dan balas memandang Rukia. Alisnya terangkat. "Ada apa, Rukia?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Tidak, Kapten," jawab Rukia buru-buru, terperanjat.

"Wajahmu merah. Jangan-jangan kau demam," gumam Ukitake khawatir. Kerutan di antara keningnya menunjukkan kecemasannya.

"Saya baik-baik saja," pungkas Rukia.

"Sepertinya kau harus istirahat," lanjut Ukitake, tidak tahu bahwa wajah Rukia sebenarnya tersipu.

"Saya..arghh!" karena terlalu terpancang memandang Ukitake, Rukia terantuk batu kecil yang tidak nampak di rerumputan yang baru saja dilaluinya. Keseimbangan tubuhnya goyah. Saat yakin dia akan mencium tanah, sepasang tangan kokoh menangkap tubuhnya.

Rukia merasa di awang-awang. Matanya masih terpejam rapat, tubuhnya terasa ringan. Ada deru napas beraroma mint dan wangi musk menggelitik hidungnya. Gadis itu tak ingin membuka mata saking nyamannya. "Apakah ini di surga?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Er, tidak Rukia. Ini masih di Soul Society."

Suara Ukitake membuatnya tersentak. Perlahan Rukia membuka mata. Yang dilihatnya adalah mata Ukitake yang memandangnya cemas. Rukia menelusuri wajah tampan itu, dari mata, hidung dan sampai akhirnya bibir yang jaraknya hanya beberapa senti dari hidungnya sendiri. Gadis itu tercekat.

"Tampaknya kau kelelahan," putus Ukitake, tidak menyadari kelebatan imajinasi liar yang berseliweran di kepala Rukia.

"Tenggorokan saya kering," aku Rukia jujur. _Karena wajahmu terlalu dekat._

"Kalau begitu ayo minum dulu," sahut sang kapten.

"Saya pusing..." _oleh aroma tubuhmu. Hmm_, _memabukkan._

"Kita ke kantorku saja," tukas Ukitake, nada suaranya diliputi kecemasan. Laki-laki itu baik hati dan percaya sekali pada tim di divisinya. Sayang, dia tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali pada shinigami mungil yang saat ini berada di dekapannya. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa selain menahan tubuh Rukia supaya tidak bersinggungan dengan tanah, tapi rupanya Rukia malah memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk keuntungannya sendiri. Ukitake belum menyadari betapa berbahaya dan liciknya wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Kapten veteran itu bershunpo menuju kantornya. Hati-hati dia mendudukkan Rukia di tatami hijaunya. "Duh, wajahmu semakin merah. Sebentar ya, aku ambilkan teh."

"Tidak perlu, saya tidak apa-apa," sahut Rukia basa-basi meski tangannya sudah melayang ke tenggorokannya, yang diasumsikan Ukitake sebagai tanda Rukia memang tidak enak badan. Tentu saja gadis itu cuma berpura-pura. Tidak sia-sia Ichigo menganugerahinya sebutan Drama Queen.

"Tunggu saja, Rukia!" kata Ukitake tegas sebelum keluar.

Setelah yakin kaptennya tidak akan mendengarnya, Rukia mengepalkan tangan dan melompat riang. "Yuhui!" soraknya gembira.

.-.-.

Rukia selalu menempel kaptennya bak perangko dengan lem. Secara halus, adik ipar Byakuya itu selalu menemukan alasan untuk dekat-dekat dengan Ukitake, entah dengan alasan menyelesaikan laporan dan seribu satu lain alasan. Ukitake tidak keberatan, malah di suatu kesempatan pria itu memujinya. "Aku senang dengan shinigami rajin sepertimu."

Bahkan, Ukitake mengundangnya makan malam. Rukia yang terlanjur antusias jadi agak kecewa ketika tahu yang hadir di salah satu ruangan di kantor tidak hanya mereka berdua. Ada Kyoraku, Nanao, Ikkaku, Zaraki, Yachiru, dan Yumichika.

"Wah, Rukia-chan juga hadir," sambut Kyoraku seraya tersenyum lebar. Dia menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Nanao yang berada di sisi kirinya hanya bisa mendengus jengkel. Kaptennya memang seperti cacing kepanasan kalau melihat cewek cantik.

Dengan bijak, Rukia mengangguk dengan sopan dan lebih memilih duduk di samping kaptennya. Sahabat karib Ukitake yang terkenal flamboyan itu kerap menimbulkan rasa ngeri, dari wajah lebarnya yang sering nampak mesum, maupun rambut-rambut lebat yang menyembul dari balik bajunya. Eh, yang bertebaran di lengan pria itu juga rambut kan? Rukia nyaris bergidik.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada makan malam di beranda, mengelilingi meja bundar dengan hidangan lezat, dan ngobrol ringan dengan para shinigami yang lain.

"Kapten Kyoraku, jangan minum terlalu banyak!" tegur Nanao tegas ketika kaptennya meraih botol sake untuk yang keempat kalinya.

"Nanao-chan, aku tidak akan mabuk, kok. Aku kan kuat minum," sanggah pria tinggi besar itu.

Kacamata Nanao berkilat menyeramkan ketika Kyoraku tidak mengindahkan peringatannya. "Anda selalu mengatakan hal yang sama, Kapten. Siapa nantinya yang akan mengurus Anda kalau teler?" Shinigami itu berdecak jengkel.

"Hehe.." Kyoraku terkekeh tanpa sungkan. Dia tahu bahwa Nanao sering menyelimutinya

saat dia terkapar entah-dimana-dia-tak-ingat-karena-mabuk-terlalu-berat. Walau penampilannya terlalu tegas dan judes, Nanao tidak akan tega meninggalkan si kapten begitu saja.

Belum sempat Kyoraku menuang sake, sebuah tangan cekatan sudah menyambar si botol. Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun Nanao mengangsurkan botol itu pada Ikkaku, yang menyambutnya dengan gembira.

"Nanao-chaan..." rengek Kyoraku seperti anak kecil, tidak sesuai dengan tubuhnya yang besar.

"Tidak boleh!" potong Nanao tajam.

Ukitake hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabat dan wakilnya. "Kalian mesra sekali," ujarnya geli.

"Fufufu...Nanao-chan memang sangat perhatian padaku," tukas Kyoraku pura-pura tersipu.

Nanao menggeram, jengkel.

"Mestinya kau juga punya seseorang lho, Shiro, seperti aku," tambahnya seraya mengerling manja pada wakilnya. Nanao melotot.

"Masa tidak ada wanita yang nyantol di hatimu?" cicit Yachiru penasaran. Gadis kecil berambut pink itu menatap Ukitake penuh perhatian. Dia suka Ukitake karena pria itu sering memberinya lolipop jumbo dengan aneka rasa.

Ukitake mengulum senyum. Di sebelahnya, Rukia menahan napas, tegang menanti jawaban pria yang telah merampas hatinya.

"Masalahnya, ada tidak yang mau dan rela menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?" ujar Ukitake ringan.

"Saya mau menghabiskan waktu dengan Anda!"

Mendadak suara-suara menghilang. Bahkan cicit Yachiru pun tidak terdengar. Semua kepala, baik yang berambut maupun yang botak, terarah pada shinigami kecil yang dengan lantang mengikrarkan kesediaannya bersama Ukitake. Nyaris semua mata terbelalak tak percaya. Apalagi tanpa sadar, demi menegaskan hatinya, Rukia sudah berdiri dengan tegak.

Rukia mendekap mulutnya. Wajahnya semerah rambut Renji. Terbawa perasaan, suaranya berseru nyaring tanpa sempat ditahan. Rasanya gadis itu ingin ditelan lantai yang dipijaknya dan langsung bereinkarnasi.

"Wah, pernyataan yang berapi-api," gumam Yumichika ketika akhirnya dia menemukan suaranya.

Rukia semakin malu.

"Rukia-chan gadis pemberani," kata Yachiru sambil terkikik dan gulung-gulung di lantai.

Nanao hampir menggelengkan kepala, kagum.

Kyoraku setuju dengan Yachiru. "Tidak banyak lho yang berani mengungkapkan perasaannya di depan orang banyak," imbuhnya.

Sekarang Rukia ingin mati saja. Shinigami juga bisa mati, kan? Pernah dengar ada shinigami yang tewas karena malu?

Menyadari perasaan yang berkecamuk di dada rata Rukia, Ukitake meraih lengan kurus shinigami itu, membimbingnya kembali duduk.

"Maafkan saya, Kapten," tukas Rukia tak enak, tidak berani memandang pria itu.

Ukitake malah tersenyum. Tangannya kini mengelus kepala Rukia dengan sayang. "Kenapa minta maaf? Aku juga ingin bersamamu, Rukia," balasnya menanggapi.

Rukia membeku. Gadis itu memberanikan diri menatap Ukitake, mencari kebenaran di balik mata jernihnya. "Benarkah?"

Bukannya menjawab, pria berambut putih panjang itu malah menyarangkan ciuman di kening Rukia, tidak mengindahkan mata-mata yang memandang mereka penuh perhatian. "Aku baru mau bilang malam ini, tapi keduluan. Maklum, sudah tua sih, jadi lebih banyak pikir-pikirnya," imbuh Ukitake.

"Anda belum tua, kok," tanpa malu Rukia menyanggah kalimat kekasihnya.

Zaraki nyaris tersedak botol sakenya.

"Duh, yang baru jadian..." ledek Kyoraku.

"Soul Society serasa milik berdua!"

"Yang lainnya nyewa!"

.-.-.

Berita bahwa kini Ukitake dan adik Byakuya merajut kisah asmara tersebar secepat angin di seantero Seireitei. Byakuya nyaris meledak mendengar kabar yang tadinya dianggapnya gosip itu. Tapi, ketika sang adik dengan kalem mengkonfirmasinya, Byakuya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Terlebih, shinigami kecil itu tampak bahagia sehingga duda keren itu tidak tega untuk menentang hubungan mereka.

Momo malah terlongo, tidak menyangka sahabatnya bakal punya nyali menyatakan rasa sukanya di hadapan banyak orang. Akhirnya dia maklum bahwa itu terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan. Di matanya, Rukia kini benar-benar tampak seperti wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta. Semakin cantik, berkilau, dan berseri-seri.

Para saksi di malam bersejarah itu hanya bisa mengenang peristiwa itu dengan takjub. Butuh keberanian besar untuk meraih apa yang diraih Rukia dan Ukitake. Karena itulah, banyak diantara para kapten dan shinigami reguler yang tidak menjalin asmara. Mereka cuma bisa melontarkan ledekan dan guyonan melihat Ukitake dan Rukia yang semakin mesra, sering menghabiskan waktu berdua dan tanpa sungkan bergandengan tangan. Hei, yang sedang berciuman mesra di bawah pohon mahogani itu mereka berdua kan?

**The End**

.-.-.

A/N: Spesial but Voidy, trims udah kasih banyak masukan, kritik dan saran ke cerita-cerita saya. Ini, akhirnya saya nulis Ukitake dan Rukia sebagai tokoh utamanya. Bukan sebagai bapak dan anak lagi. Sori kalau ternyata masih kurang sempurna. Tambahan, saya tidak tahu shinigami bernapas atau tidak, tapi karena ini di dunia fanfiksi di mana yang tak mungkin bisa jadi mungkin, anggap saja mereka mempunyai napas, oke? Trims!


End file.
